


Nowhere to Go: A Collection

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A mishmash of everything, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, M/M, Read the summaries for details, Twincest, many different genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles, or ideas that were started and either, never finished, or didn't have enough space to fill out an entire fic. Ships are usually Sora/Riku or Axel/Roxas, but who knows what the future holds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



 

Roxas slept lightly. He only slept because his eyes were tired and because he was bored. 

He was awakened by the sound of his bedroom door opening, and opened his eyes to see Axel at the foot of his bed. 

“Hey,” Roxas muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Axel didn’t say anything but climbed up onto the bed, moving to Roxas quickly and straddling his hips. Roxas decided it best to lay back down.

Axel said nothing as he unzipped his hoodie and threw it to the side, the sweater landing on the floor with a quiet thump.

Axel’s hands on either side of Roxas’s head, Roxas just half-smiled, waiting. Still no greeting.

Axel didn’t greet him with words. He greeted him with a harsh, almost violent kiss. Roxas almost felt his lips bruising with the ferocity of Axel’s ‘greeting’, but didn’t push him away. 

Roxas moved his arms to put them around Axel’s neck, but Axel’s fingers were around his wrists, holding him in place.

Roxas decided to do one better and shifted his hips, using a thigh to knock Axel off where he was kneeling over him, so their bodies connected, sinking into the softness of the bed.

Roxas managed to squirm enough to free one of his legs and drew it up around Axel’s waist, grinding their hips together just light enough to feel Axel groan against his mouth.

Axel finally broke the kiss. “Hey.”

Roxas grinned, panting heavily. “What a way to wake me up, you big dork.”

Axel smirked, nipping at Roxas’s bottom lip. “Yeah, well, I figured ‘get out of bed you lazy asshole’ wasn’t as effective as this was.”

Roxas laughed. “So...did you need something, or are you just waking me up to be a dick?”

Axel’s smirk turned into a full grin, his eyes full of mischief. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Why, what time is it?” Roxas asked, tugging on his wrists which were still restrained.

“Time to make out and then get ice cream,” Axel offered.

Roxas chuckled. “Well. I can’t argue with that. In that order?”

Axel nodded. “In that order.”


	2. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku are invited to Kairi's company Christmas party. Sora gets a little handsy when he's drunk.

Riku didn’t know why Kairi chose to invite them to her company Christmas party. She knew better that Sora always got too drunk and then embarrassed himself in public. Maybe she was doing it on purpose to embarrass Riku.

Maybe they planned it together. The bar was open and there was mistletoe everywhere and they were in some kind of sky-scraping hotel. Riku had agreed to go to this party. It was a conspiracy.

But there he was, at the bar, drinking something blue with pineapple skewers in it, drunk off the atmosphere more than anything, smirking to himself while Sora and Kairi danced like idiots in the middle of the room among all of Kairi’s drunken coworkers.

Sora was drunk. He’d had a lot to drink that night, and it was beginning to show. Riku would have to take him home soon, and hope he behaved himself during the cab ride home. 

After fifteen minutes, Riku finished his drink and signaled to Sora that it was time to go. Kairi kissed Riku lightly on the lips, tasting of cherry lip gloss and some kind of fruity alcoholic beverage. She gave Sora the same treatment and sent them on their way to the elevators that would take them down to the front of the hotel where they could catch a cab.

The elevator would take awhile. While they waited for it to climb to the top to meet them, Riku waited in silence, his hands in his pockets, while Sora swayed slightly next to him. 

“Did you have a good time?” Riku asked softly. Sora turned and grinned and Riku knew that grin, he knew he was in trouble. 

“I’m gonna have an even better time when the elevator gets here,” Sora murmured. “I hope we’re lucky and have it to ourselves.”

“You know they have cameras in these things, don’t you?”

The elevator arrived at that moment and dinged as the doors slid open. Sora ushered Riku inside and he had only moments before the doors slid shut before Sora’s hands were all over him.

Riku didn’t love public displays of affection, and neither did Sora, really, but there was something about this moment right here, in Sora’s half lidded eyes as he pressed his body against Riku, holding him tightly by the hips, that saw Riku’s pulse suddenly racing.  
Sora had leaned in, close enough to kiss, but didn’t bridge the gap, waiting to see if Riku would initiate it, and smirked when he didn’t. 

“I’m gonna fuck you when we get home,” Sora announced. Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused.

The doors opened and three people got onto the elevator as Sora stepped back, just out of Riku’s personal space. Riku straightened up, clearing his throat. 

“Oh really?” he murmured. Sora nodded.

“Really.”

“I don’t have a say in this?”

“Oh, well, you have a say in this, but. I’m really hoping you say yes, because come on.”

“Let’s see how the cab ride home goes,” Riku said softly.

 

\--

Sora could hardly behave himself in the cab ride as well, his fingers dancing over Riku’s thighs, darting in to pinch the sensitive skin towards the insides through his dress pants.

Riku was beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat and Sora knew he’d won this round.

Sora leaned in so his mouth was close enough for only Riku to hear. “Think we’ll get kicked out if I blow you back here?”

Riku’s lips were white as he pressed them together tightly. “Sora, fuck _off._ ”

The brunet smiled. “Does that mean I have to wait until we get home?”

“I will remove your hands for you. From your wrists. I mean it.”

The simple act of Sora licking his lips before he laughed made Riku unable to focus on anything else. The cab driver said nothing. He’d seen it all before.

\--

The door was barely open, shoes kicked off, shirt pulled from being tucked in, door slammed shut, locked, belt undone, pants down, Sora’s mouth on him in the seconds it took to get rid of Riku’s underwear.

It didn’t take long due to Sora’s incessant teasing, and Sora was laughing as Riku pulled his pants up, his expression almost shameful.

“Fuck you, Sora.”

Sora grinned, proud of himself. “Nah, man. Fuck _you._ Let’s go.”

\--


	3. Never Enough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku never have enough time for their secret dalliances.

There was never enough time.

The time that Riku was allowed was never more than a few frenzied minutes of heavy breathing, rustling clothes, and sometimes, if he was lucky, teeth against skin that (hopefully) left marks that he could feel smug about.

He was seldom that lucky.

If he was lucky enough to find himself in these scenarios, they’d often play out quicker than he could focus on them, lips finding his in a frenzy, giving him only moments to register who they belonged to. He never had to wonder. It was always the same.

Sora was young, chipper, and unfortunately for the rest of the world, gayer for Riku than anyone could ever know. But all he could afford to give Riku were the few minutes here and there, ducking into rooms to make out, to press up against him just long enough to generate a reaction, only to disappear without a moment’s notice, the air around Riku cooling.

This room had a couch, thankfully, and Riku’s back was bruising as he was pressed into the armrest, Sora straddling his hips, pressed too close, always too close, but never close enough. Riku suspected he’d never be close enough until it was skin to skin and even then, would it be enough for him?

Sora made the most incredible sounds in the back of his throat when Riku sucked at his neck, Sora’s hands tangling in Riku’s hair, pulling just enough to make Riku arch his back into him. 

Riku’s hands were greedy, running up and down Sora’s thighs until he finally deemed it time to firmly grip Sora’s ass, pulling Sora closer until it hurt. 

And as soon as it had started, it was over. Riku felt cool air rushing into the empty space where Sora had just been. 

Sora stood next to the couch, straightening his clothes, wearing a bit of an embarrassed smile.

“One of these days, I swear we’ll find a room with a door we can lock.”

“You keep saying that, Captain.” Riku stood at attention and offered Sora a salute. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“At ease, soldier. Get back to your post,” Sora said with a small laugh, his face flushed. Riku relaxed his stance and straightened his uniform.

“Yes, sir.”


	4. Office Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Roxas work in an office building together. Unfinished, but not incomplete.

Axel loaded up another game of Mah Jongg and sighed. He should have left work hours ago, but where would he go? It’s not like he had anyone to go home to.

He didn’t have a cat anymore since his new landlord didn’t allow animals, and he didn’t feel like going to the bar tonight. Mah Jongg would have to do.

It was after seven now, and the other employees in the building were long gone. The main lights were off, and the silence was deafening. No matter. Axel would get a new cup of coffee and it would be fine.

Whistling to himself as he meandered to the break room, he heard someone singing. A familiar voice, gentle, one that brought a smile to his lips as he rounded the corner and went through the doorway. 

The blond was stirring a cup of coffee, singing a pop song to himself. He turned, cup in hand, and almost spilled it on himself when he saw Axel in the doorway smiling at him.

“Your version of that song is way better,” Axel said, his grin widening.

“Axel-! ….What are you doing here so late?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Axel said, slipping past Roxas to pour his own cup of coffee that had probably been in the carafe for hours past its prime.

“I-I’m...working on some stuff downstairs.”

Axel chuckled. “Roxas. You’re always so nervous around me; you don’t have to be, you know that, don’t you?”

Roxas worried his bottom lip and took a sip of coffee.

“I don’t see you much now that I’m working upstairs,” Axel commented. “It’s pretty lame.”

“The job? Yeah, it’s probably pretty boring, but I bet the pay raise was worth it,” Roxas commented.

“No, I mean it’s lame not seeing you anymore.”

Roxas’s cheeks lit up in a blush, and Axel smiled.

“Why don’t we go get a drink? We’re both here too late and we both know this coffee tastes like shit.”

Roxas blinked, his eyes wide. “A...drink?”

“Yeah man. Just a drink. I didn’t ask you back to mine. Not yet, anyway.”

Roxas set the coffee cup back down on the counter. “I...have a lot of work to finish.”

“You know that’s not true.”

Roxas looked up at Axel, meeting his eyes. “Look. We flirted a lot when you worked downstairs, but now you’re important and I can’t mess around with someone in your position.”

“What position would you rather I be in?” Axel put a hand flat on the counter on either side of Roxas, boxing him in. Feeling the heat radiating off the smaller of the two men, Roxas chewed his lip nervously.

“Axel, I don’t think…”

“You talk a lot, don’t you?’

Roxas frowned. “You told me once I don’t talk enough,” he muttered. Axel leaned in close, smirking as he felt Roxas’s nervous breath on his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Axel asked softly.

“In the ...break room? That doesn’t seem very romantic,” Roxas replied with a hint of a smile.

“Fucking you on the table isn’t romantic. I’m just asking you if I can kiss you.”

Roxas pressed his fingertips against Axel’s chest. “Why don’t we go get a drink instead. If you do kiss me, I don’t want it to be here.”

“You always did like to make me wait,” Axel said with a grin, stepping back to let Roxas out of his man-made prison.

Roxas just shook his head and left the room, leaving their cups of coffee to grow cold on the counter.

\---

The drink didn’t last long. The bar was crowded and not to their taste. Their more appropriate taste was each other, and Roxas found himself agreeing to be led back to Axel’s place, finding him resisting Axel’s advances in the elevator, just slightly out of reach of him until the front door of the apartment was closed behind them.

“Okay,” Roxas breathed, shedding his jacket and shoes on the ground. “Kiss me. Right this second.”

Axel didn’t have to be told twice. 

Roxas’s back was pressed against the cold of the metal door, a nice contrast to the impossible heat of Axel’s body pressed to his front. Axel remained mostly a gentleman for the entirety of the first kiss, his hands on Roxas’s shoulders. 

Until Roxas broke the kiss and groaned impatiently. “Damnit Axel, we’ve behaved for years, just fucking touch me or something,” he demanded. Axel laughed and scooped Roxas up, wrapping the blond’s legs around his waist and carrying him to his bedroom.

Setting Roxas down on his bed, Axel leaned forward to continue the kissing, but Roxas reached for Axel’s shirt. “Take this off, I’ve wondered forever what you look like.”

Axel grinned, unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it onto the floor. He wore a beater underneath, which was not to Roxas’s pleasure, he discovered, as the blond impatiently pushed at it as well. 

“This too,” Roxas demanded.

Axel shook his head. “You being pushy is the last thing I expected.” He paused, peeling the beater off and throwing it at Roxas. “I like it.”

Roxas laughed and pulled Axel on top of him by his belt. “I don’t care what you like. You made jokes about fucking me in the break room and I told you it wasn’t fucking romantic. If you want romantic, how about now, right now, after one date. Is that your kind of thing?”

“Only if it’s yours, blondie.”

“It is right now. So what’s the deal here, who’s fucking who and whatever,” Roxas panted, ripping his own shirt off and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Axel frowned. “Easy there, tiger. I’ve kissed you twice.”

“I’ve been patient for too long,” Roxas admitted with a shrug as he wrapped his arms around Axel’s neck. “Sorry. Let’s make out and be romantic and shit.”


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is always doing special things for Sora. It's Sora's turn to show that maybe he's not so clueless after all.
> 
> Possibly an AU, but I suppose it doesn't have to be. Adult Riku and Sora, maybe early twenties?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku spend a lot of time on beaches in their relationship. This time is no different. The beach is an important place for them.

Sora never rose before ten. Riku had been with him for _years_ , you’d think he’d know that by now but it still drove him crazy whenever they went away.

Riku would have things planned for them to do but Sora wouldn’t wake up until there were two digits in the first part of the time, no matter how Riku tried.

So they didn’t plan anything in the morning on their vacations, which were few. Riku sometimes would go out in the morning, grab a coffee, go for a run. He always felt bad leaving Sora alone in the hotel, because what if Sora woke up early and found Riku not there with him? 

Sora would be fine, but Riku still didn’t like the idea of it happening. 

And so that night before they fell asleep, Sora grinning mischievously as he always did whenever they had sex in a bed that wasn’t their own, the brunet kissed Riku on the tip of his nose, told him he loved him, and fell asleep against his chest within minutes.

Riku didn’t think anything of it until Sora’s phone alarm blared them both awake at some ungodly hour.

Riku sat up, cursing. “Sora, what the fuck?!” 

“Sorry!” Sora exclaimed, shutting his alarm off and getting out of bed. He dressed hurriedly and Riku frowned. 

“-The fuck are you doing, Sora?”

“Get up! Get dressed, Riku!”

“Why, it’s four in the fucking morning,” Riku grumbled, pulling the blankets back up over his shoulders. 

Sora ripped the blankets off and threw Riku’s clothes at him. “Trust me.”

“I never trust you before ten AM, fuck off.”

“Quit cursing me and trust me, you big dope.”

Riku opened one eye and saw that Sora’s eyes were bright, his grin unbearably infectious.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Riku whined, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Yay!” 

Minutes later Riku was being dragged down the walkway onto soft sand. They’d been staying near a beach this time, the motel dicey at best, but the rooms were cheap and the sheets were clean and for them that was enough.

“Sora, we can go to the beach during a normal hour. This is like...the dead hour. You’re insane.”

But he held Sora’s hand anyway, because Sora was _giggling_. Riku only just then noticed Sora had brought a blanket. 

Sora parked them on some dry sand and sat Riku next to him, wrapping the blanket around both of them. Riku grunted. “Gonna tell me what this is about?”

“Just wait.” Sora turned to him. “You’re so patient with me. I love every part of you, Riku. It’s time I gave back.”

“What?” Riku asked. Sora leaned in and kissed him gently. 

“Wait.”

“Sora-”

“Look,” Sora whispered, barely heard over the sound of the surf. He pointed to the horizon and Riku’s stomach felt weak.

The sky was starting to turn pink.

It didn’t take long, and Riku knew that if he blinked he’d miss it, and so he watched in silence as the sky turned a violent shade of pink, eventually melding into oranges and purples as the sun rose. 

He dared steal a glance at Sora, who watched the sun rise, his expression serene. Riku wanted to freeze time. 

“I love you too, Sora,” Riku whispered. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Sora’s eyes were light, his grin easy.

Riku shrugged. “This. You. Everything.”

Sora just smiled and snuggled into Riku’s side. This was how it was. It was how it was always going to be. 

Riku let his thoughts drift away as he wrapped his arms around Sora and together they watched the sun rise over the water and greet the dawn.


	6. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Sora eat a lot of ice cream together. 
> 
> Might not be what you're expecting.

The ice cream always tasted better when they ate it together.

Roxas hated eating ice cream alone, finding it salty and unpleasant when he had no one to enjoy it with. 

Ever since Axel and he had broken up, and Axel had gone off to university in New York to be some sort of fashion designer or some dumb shit Roxas never really understood, Roxas knew there wasn’t much point in eating the ice cream alone since it would remind him of Axel, and the times they’d had together.

But then Sora had decided he actually liked the salty-sweet combination, and like he knew without Roxas telling him, would often show up at the beach, or at the clock tower, or in the park just to hang out, ice cream in hand. Sometimes they’d each bring the ice cream so they could have two. That was when they could spend more time together.

Roxas treasured that time together. He knew Sora was also going away to college, far away. Not as far as New York, but still further than Roxas was used to. Then what?

He would be left behind with nothing to do, no one to spend time with. He’d have to make some new friends who liked ice cream. People who wouldn’t leave him behind.

He and Sora would sit shoulder to shoulder often, and when they were at the park there was a tree with roots that stuck out of the ground just enough for them to nestle next to each other and feel supported. Then they would eat their ice cream and watch the ducks swim in the lake, listen to the children screaming as their dogs brought back the frisbees and balls that were thrown for them.

Roxas loved those days. The sun was just warm enough, the light through the leaves glittering on the rich tanned skin of Sora’s face. Those were the days that Roxas would fall asleep, leaning against Sora’s shoulder, often waking to find that Sora had fallen asleep too, sometimes with ice cream melted on his hand, the stick reading “Winner!”

A week before Sora left for college, they stopped talking. They continued to go on their park and beach and clock tower visits, but sat in silence, together, eating quietly, falling asleep later in the sand. 

Two days before Sora left for college, Roxas woke up to see Sora hadn’t fallen asleep, that the slightly older boy was looking down at him with sad eyes, those blue eyes that Roxas would tear the world apart for. The blue so similar to his own.

The night before Sora left for college, Roxas didn’t fall asleep. They sat against the tree in the park, ice cream long finished, sticks thrown out. 

They still hadn’t spoken.

Roxas sighed and looked up at Sora, about to speak. Instead, Sora kissed him. Roxas was startled, but only slightly. Sora always did have terrible timing.

Roxas decided against chastising him for it, and returned Sora’s kiss, holding firm to the front of his t-shirt, knowing that all they had was this moment before Sora left. 

“Mommy, those boys are kissing!” Roxas heard in the back of his mind. One of the children who played with the dogs.

“Yeah they are, sweetie. Because they love each other.” A simple explanation for a not-so-simple couple.

Yes, they loved each other.

Sora had always loved him. He had to. That’s what brothers did. 

And now Sora was leaving for college.

Roxas wiped Sora’s tears with his thumbs and chuckled. “You stupid ass. Your timing always did suck.”


	7. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas and Sora have an interesting relationship.
> 
> AU, high school, Sora and Vanitas are twins.
> 
> Twincest.

Vanitas’s teeth were on his throat, biting, scraping over the pulse point, just hard enough to leave a mark Sora would have to explain. “You like that, don’t you, you little whore? Come on. Scream for me. See if you can be louder than the cheerleaders.”

Sora couldn’t scream if he wanted to.

Above them, in the bleachers, hundreds of their fellow students screamed and cheered as the pep rally continued. Typical American high school pep rallies, right? Screaming, cheering, dancing, mascots, jocks. 

Vanitas hated it. He was a stereotype, the emo kid no one wanted to be around. The kid who scared the others, who was all bite and no bark. The twin of the most popular boy in school, the dark half. 

Vanitas was the twin underneath the bleachers with his hand down his brother’s pants, his other hand over Sora’s throat to keep him in place.

“I want to hear you scream,” Vanitas hissed in Sora’s ear, gold eyes dark with lust and domination. Sora was his conquest. To be fair, Sora seldom resisted. 

Vanitas knew they were on borrowed time and didn’t want to be found out, so he stroked Sora rapidly, grinning as Sora’s eyes glazed over, his panting barely audible.

Sora came messily into Vanitas’s hand, and he wiped it on the grass beneath their feet. “So much for screaming, Sora. I’m disappointed in you. Next time you’d better deliver.”

He smacked his brother in the face with the flat of his hand. “Now get back to your stupid jock boyfriend, you disgusting piece of shit.”

Sora grinned faintly, catching his breath as he did up his jeans. “Love you too, Van.”

Vanitas accepted Sora’s light kiss and watched his twin saunter away.


	8. Harsh Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of high school AU with twins Sora and Vanitas... Twincest, but Sora is also dating Riku.
> 
> Consider yourself warned. Vanitas isn't very nice.

_Smack._

“No. If I have to tell you again I’m getting involved, and you don’t want that.”

Vanitas wielded a plastic ruler in one hand, the kind that flexed easily. Also the kind that left impressive welts with enough swing.

He sat in a chair next to the bed, leaning back against it while he watched his twin brother Sora and his twin’s boyfriend, that big dumb jock Riku fooling around. This wasn’t a common thing, that Vanitas was present, but it had happened a few times, and Riku didn’t mind too much.

He was starting to mind now that his back had multiple welts on it.

“Use your teeth, you fucking idiot. Sora likes that.”

Vanitas was standing now, towering over them. He watched them carefully, his eyes burning into Riku’s skin.

Below Riku, Sora met Riku’s eyes and held them intently. He nodded, hardly noticeable. He was fine. This was fine. Do what Vanitas says and it will all be over soon. Don’t let Vanitas get involved. If he has to demonstrate, there will be trouble. There could be blood. Vanitas wasn’t above that.

Vanitas watched carefully as Riku undressed Sora, peeling his layers off slowly, studying his skin for new bite marks or bruises not left by Riku, but Sora’s wicked twin.

Nothing too bad, just a bruise that was fading from the other day, almost completely gone.

Vanitas grinned at his handiwork. “You heal quickly, Sora,” he murmured. “Let’s give you some new marks to wear.”

Riku chewed his own bottom lip, nervous. Vanitas made him nervous. Riku could have taken him out easily, but Vanitas was too disturbing, too unpredictable. Plus, he could hurt Sora when Riku wasn’t around.

Vanitas sighed. “Hmm, you know what? Riku, I was gonna tell you to suck his cock but I’ve changed my mind. I want you to fuck him until he cries. I want to lick the tears from his face.”

Riku sighed. “Vanitas, how about you just be quiet and watch. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Vanitas flexed the ruler in his hand. “This is about what I want. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I have this.”

It only took one movement and Riku found himself on his back with Vanitas straddled over him, Vanitas’s hand around his throat. “Don’t question me.”

Vanitas felt Sora’s cool fingers wrap around the wrist at Riku’s throat.

“Van…” Sora’s voice was soft. “Hey. Ease up, okay? Save the rough stuff for just us.”

Vanitas looked at Sora, his eyes wild with anger, but as soon as he saw his twin’s furrowed brows, he calmed. 

“Just us?”

Sora nodded. “Riku’s not good at that. I like it better when it’s you,” Sora assured him softly. Riku drew in a deep breath as Vanitas loosened his grip.

“Fine. Carry on then. I really have no taste for your vanilla bullshit,” Vanitas grumbled. He dropped the ruler on the floor and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Sora are brothers who sorta kinda like each other. 
> 
> Roxas meets a redhead.
> 
> This was planned as something else but I still kinda like how Sora and Roxas flow, so you get it anyway.

This is weird, he thought, mostly to himself, as thoughts often are. But this thought, being that this indeed was 'weird', was probably applicable to the entire scenario as a whole.

Sora never questioned anything. It was always Roxas who was second guessing, and sure, they were twins, but one of them had to be a realist, and it ended up being the younger of the two of them, the scowling blond, who was left to correct Sora's dreaming.

This time was no different.

“They won't know. They _can't_ know,” Sora had insisted. And who would question? Twins were always close. Why would they be any different?

“People _will_ know,” Roxas insisted back, muttering under his breath. Some people were good at discerning that kinda stuff.

“The only person who has to know is the Other Person, whoever that ends up being,” Sora had assured him. Unfortunately for Sora, the Other Person came along sooner than Roxas had ever expected.

A tall redhead named Axel had introduced himself in the hallway while Roxas was heading to his next class, some boring English Lit class he hadn't done the reading for and while that was irrelevant, it no longer mattered because he didn't remember most of the rest of the week after meeting Axel.

Sora knew right away.

“What's his name? Is he taller than me? What does he look like?”

“Jealousy is ugly on you, Sora,” Roxas had murmured, hiding his face, ashamed. His brother's sadness shone too brightly, Sora only ever able to house one emotion at a time.

But Sora instead had gone from jealous to anguished as he took Roxas's hands. “I knew this day would come. I just...thought I'd be prepared for it.”

Roxas sighed. “Sora. He hasn't taken me away from you. I haven't gone anywhere.”

“Yeah, but you will. The day you came home after meeting him you were _floating._ I know what that means, Roxas. I'm not an idiot.”

Roxas sat down and gestured for Sora to sit next to him. “His name is Axel. He's a lot taller than both of us. Maybe six foot three? Possibly taller, I don't know. He has red hair and he wears it sorta...spiked back. I bet it takes hours to do in the morning.”

“I never figured you'd go for a ginger,” Sora muttered, watching his brother's face with sad eyes.

“I don't know if it's real, but his eyebrows seem to match, so who knows. Anyway, his eyes are the greenest I've ever seen on anyone, it's like he wears contacts. Kinda like our eyes, how people don't believe they're really this blue.”

Sora sighed. “How gay is he?”

“What?”

“Like... How did he know to approach you?”

“It doesn't work like that in the real world,” Roxas said with a frown.

“Sure it does. People can sense that crap.”

“Well, I don't think he abides by the rules of the real world,” Roxas said, shrugging. “He wears eyeliner. He's not very conventional.”

“He's a ginger who wears makeup?” Sora asked. “Are you even my brother anymore?”

“Sora, don't be like that.”

“I mean it though!”

“Maybe you should just meet him and see if you like him.”

Sora crossed his arms and huffed. “I won’t like him.”

“Not with that attitude.” Roxas laughed and uncrossed his brother’s arms. “Don’t worry. He’s cute and funny and totally awesome, but you’re still number one.”

“Promise?” Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Always,” Roxas insisted.


	10. Used Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartspocky requested a 'used bookstore au' with whoever I wanted, asking for Axel Roxas because she knew that's what I'd write anyway. SHE WAS WRONG. ;D
> 
> SoRiku, used books. :D

Sora’s favorite book was never in stock. He checked every week, and always stayed for more than an hour even if the book wasn’t there.

He knew he could order it online, but why? There was something charming about buying used books. He’d heard something once about the smell of old books emitting some kind of vanilla smell, was that it? Either way, it was intoxicating.

What else was intoxicating was the guy who worked in the bookstore. 

He didn’t wear a nametag but his name always showed up on the receipt that Sora got when he bought books that weren’t the book he was looking for.

Riku. What kind of name was Riku, anyway? Did it matter? Riku was gorgeous. Tall, slim, probably athletic… He had long, silver hair that sometimes he wore in a messy bun behind his head and sure, that was really common these days but on Riku it was fine. More than fine. Sora didn’t care what books he bought when Riku looked at him with those eyes that were an impossible color. 

Sora had bought too many books, and he was pretty sure Riku knew he wasn’t reading them.

“How was that other book?” Riku asked him as he rang through Sora’s purchase - some old paperback he hadn’t even read the back of.

“Oh, the one from last week? I’m… Still working on it.”

“Yeah, that one’s a little dull. I had trouble with it myself.” Riku pulled the receipt from the printer and wrote on the bottom. “Tell you what. If you can’t concentrate on it, call me. I’ll tell you about it.”

Sora licked his lips, his throat suddenly very dry.

“Okay?” Riku asked, holding out Sora’s new paperback.

“O-okay.”

“Call me anyway,” Riku said with a small smile. “You’re in here every week and I don’t know anything about you.”

“I…”

“At least your name.”

“Sora.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you, Sora. I’ll try to find that book you’re always looking for.”

Sora almost tripped over his own feet.

“Cool. Thanks...uh, Riku,” Sora said, checking the receipt. Not that he needed to. Riku’s was a name he knew well, having doodled it in the margins of his homework, whispered it against his pillow before falling asleep, and gritting his teeth against it when he jerked off alone in his room.

He knew Riku’s name.

“I mean it,” Riku said when Sora was at the door. “Call me.”

Sora would.

\--


	11. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AxelSoraRoxas, requested by Heartspocky (big surprise)
> 
> They go to Catholic school, Sora is interested in Roxas, but Roxas is already involved with Axel.
> 
> Who says they can't all have a good time?

“I’ve never really done anything like this before,” he admitted.

The blond laughed. “And you think I have? C’mon. At _this_ school? We’d be beat up for sure.”

The change room was empty for the time being and Sora knew they only had a short window of time before someone discovered them.

He didn’t know how it had started, but he knew he couldn’t leave it in its current state. Their current state was a disheveled, flushed, entangled one, and Sora didn’t want to leave.

Roxas looked cute when he blushed, which was barely ever.

They’d managed to steal away to make out in the locker room for what was probably only twenty minutes, but they’d been the longest, most delicious twenty minutes of Sora’s entire life.

Roxas’s hands were under Sora’s white shirt, creases in the fabric on his back from Roxas’s fingers clenching tight. Sora would have to iron those out lest he have to explain something to his mom.

They’d agreed to leave no marks. No one could know.

Both boys attended a strict all-boy’s Catholic school. They’d heard rumors before attending that boys often fooled around with each other because there were no girls available, but who knew how true that rumor was? It seemed silly.

But maybe they did, Sora wondered as Roxas kissed him again. And why shouldn’t they, if it felt like this?

Sora knew they had to cut things off because he was feeling flushed in more than his face, and class was ending soon.

“Sora-” Roxas started, the same thought in his mind, and then the door opened.

They couldn’t move apart fast enough.

Was it lucky, or unlucky, that the person who walked into the room was a tall, skinny redheaded senior? Perhaps it was unlucky, because this was the same redheaded senior who had openly expressed interest in Roxas.

Sora bit his lip and frowned, cursing softly.

“Axel,” Roxas breathed. Axel put a hand on his hip as the door closed behind him and he sighed.

“Well, isn’t this something?” 

Sora never knew what mood Axel was in. The redhead was angry, picking fights with many people on school grounds, getting detention often.

“I can explain -” Roxas said, his voice cracking. Sora looked at Roxas. 

“Explain what?”

“Look, kid,” Axel turned toward Sora. “He’s a good kisser. I get that. But hands off unless you’re in this all the way.”

“What?”

Roxas blushed. “I’m...kind of secretly dating Axel. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Sora frowned and stepped back from Roxas, his warmth immediately cooling. “Wait. Why are you here with me, then?”

Axel sighed. “You’re curious, right Sora?”

“About?”

“Guys. Just Roxas, or guys in general?”

Sora began tucking his shirt into his pants. “I...uh, I don’t know.”

Axel stepped up to him and smirked. “May I?”

“May you…?”

Axel pulled Sora against him, an arm around his waist. He paused momentarily, allowing Sora to protest if he was going to, and when he didn’t, leaned down and kissed the brunet full on the mouth, a kiss to rival, if not surpass, all of the ones Roxas had just given.

Sora groaned, despite himself when Axel pulled away and found the redhead smiling. “That’s what I thought. C’mon. You want to skip your next class?”

Sora hesitated. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry, Roxas’ll come too. I won’t force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Sora looked at Roxas who was smiling softly, amused? No, something else.

“Sure.” Sora couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. But at the same time...he wanted to. Something stirred in him when Axel had held him close, and it rivalled the feelings he got with Roxas.

He only had English next class, who cared about that? He’d make it up.

 

\--

Axel’s house was close enough to walk to, his mom at work for the afternoon.

Roxas settled in on Axel’s bed, comfortable, like he’d been there before. Sora studied the room, nerves in his belly, seeing condoms on the nightstand, ripped open packs in the garbage next to the bed.

What next?

Axel shut his bedroom door and walked up to Sora, putting his hands on either side of his face. “You’re in control. Tell me to stop if you don’t like it, okay?”

Sora nodded, his eyes already closing. Axel kissed him again, deeper this time (Sora didn’t think it possible!), his tongue tasting of spearmint and possibly (???)(probably) cigarettes. Sora had seen him smoking before, so it was definitely a possibility.

He didn’t care. He’d hated the idea of smoking but it tasted incredible on Axel. 

Axel who held him tightly against his chest, moving his hands to Sora’s hips to hold him there, Sora surprised to hear Axel groan lightly into Sora’s mouth.

Axel broke the kiss and turned to Roxas. “You good over there, babe?” he asked, breathless.

“Enjoying the show,” Roxas replied with a sly grin. 

“You can kiss him too,” Axel said with a laugh. 

Roxas laughed. “You know I can’t kiss him like you can. Look at him, he’s practically melting.”

Sora was having trouble remaining vertical. 

Axel led Sora over to his bed and encouraged him to lie down between him and Roxas. 

Sora chewed his bottom lip nervously and Axel smiled. “Chill, man. Remember, just say stop and I’ll stop. I promise.”

Sora nodded, and glanced at Roxas who nodded his agreement. “He’s good about it, trust me.”

“So. Sora,” Axel said, drawing lines over Sora’s waistband, threatening the button of his pants with his index finger. “What do you want?”

Sora had to laugh. “I don’t even know.”

“Okay. Well. Let’s just...fool around and see how we go.”

Roxas reached for Sora and kissed him softly, easing him into deeper kisses while Axel traced light fingertips over Sora’s stomach, running his palm over the front of Sora’s pants. Sora whined into Roxas’s mouth and lifted his hips to meet Axel’s hand, grinding against it without even thinking.

Sora paused for a moment, his hand on Roxas’s shoulder. Axel read his expression and stopped. “You okay?”

“...Yeah, I just…” 

“It’s okay if this is weird,” Axel said. “I’m not gonna tease you if you decide you want to leave.”

Sora swallowed nervously. “I don’t really want to leave, but this is a little weird.”

“First time fooling around with any guy, let alone two?” Axel asked. “I get it. But if you change your mind, I’m here.”

Sora sat up and sighed, embarrassed. “I just...don’t want to get carried away.”

Roxas shrugged. “We can just make out, if you want.”

“Yeah, maybe… Can I take a raincheck, maybe?” Sora asked. “I think I should clear my head. I’m not thinking with my brain,” he admitted, blushing.

Axel laughed. “Anytime. Me, him, both, I’m good as long as everyone else is.”

Sora shook his head, standing up. “You know, Axel. You’re really intimidating to everyone but...you’re actually really cool.”

Axel tugged on Sora’s tie, bringing the brunet back down to his level. “I’m a lot of things.” He kissed Sora deeply one last time. “Got it memorized?”

“You’re a good kisser, I’ll...definitely keep that memorized,” Sora breathed. He looked at Roxas who smiled at him.

“Let’s...not let the locker room thing happen again. It might not have been Axel who walked in, you know?”

Roxas nodded. “Again, as in there’s potential for a next time? Sounds good to me.”

“I’m gonna...go. Thanks, guys. I...hope we’re okay?” Sora asked, picking up his backpack from the floor.

Axel laughed. “We’re great. Roxas’ll give you my number later.”

Sora smiled. “See you guys.”

He left the apartment, knowing they’d probably just carry on where they’d left off, and he was surprised that he felt no jealousy over it.

Maybe next time he wouldn’t chicken out. Still, this was progress.

 

\--

_“Hey Axel, it’s Sora”_

Axel grinned at his phone and texted back.

_“I figured it was only gonna be a couple days before i heard from u. Whats up”_

Sora knew that Axel’s texting style probably drove Roxas crazy, as the blond did well in their English class and hated improper grammar.

_“I’ve been thinking.”_

_“Come over. No ones home”._ Axel drove a compelling argument. 

Sora sighed and drew in a deep breath for bravery before texting back. _“Sure. Be over in a bit.”_

 

\--

Axel opened the door and grinned. “Hey, Sora. Come on in.”

“What’s that smell?” Sora asked, the air scented with something that made his stomach turn with hunger.

“I made a pizza. Want some?” 

Sora accepted two slices and sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment.

“Are your parents never here?” Sora asked nervously, chewing.

“Nah,” Axel said with a shrug. “Works for me, though. I like alone time.”

Sora looked down at his pizza and studied it carefully. Normal pizza. Anything was better than looking at Axel’s face...His beautiful, beautiful face.

“So you’ve been thinking. Want to talk, or?” Axel’s question was careful. He chewed on a bite of pizza, hopefully to reassure Sora he wasn’t going to tackle him into the couch cushions.

“I don’t know.” Sora sighed. “I kinda like Roxas, but I know he’s hesitant, and I didn’t know he was with you, but then you said you were cool about it so--” Sora put his pizza down. “This is all new.”

Axel smiled gently. “Sora. No one’s expecting anything of you.”

“That’s good, because I don’t know what to do.”

Axel chuckled. “Want me to make it simple?” Sora nodded. “Anything you do to yourself is usually welcomed by a partner.”

“It can’t be that simple.”

Axel nodded. “It is. I can show you if you want, but only if you want.” Axel noticed Sora’s hands shake a little. “I promise you, you’re one hundred percent in control of this situation.”

Sora licked his lips. “I...can’t stop thinking about kissing you. I feel bad because I like Roxas, but…”

“I’m a good kisser, I know it. I’m not ashamed of it. We could practice, if you want?” 

“Do I need practice?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Axel laughed. “I’d hate to get rusty, and you’re cute.”

Sora laughed and put his pizza plate down. “Okay. But…”

“Just kissing. I promise.” Axel put his pizza plate down and took a sip of his Coke to wash his mouth out. “Pizza kisses, dude. You ready for this Italian flavor invasion?”

Sora laughed. “Are you serious?”

Axel just tilted Sora’s chin up with his index finger and kissed him softly. “It’s good to start slow, especially if you’re unsure.” Another soft kiss. “Little kisses say a lot, and start the mood off right.” Axel kissed Sora’s forehead, his nose, his lips again gently. 

Axel slipped his fingers around to the back of Sora’s neck and angled his head differently. He kissed Sora again, a little deeper this time, Sora meeting his tongue with hesitation. 

“Tongue is a tricky thing,” Axel explained, kissing softly. “Too much isn’t good, too little can be...weird. It’s good to find a balance.”

“Why are you giving me tips?” Sora asked, his face flushed. Axel grinned. 

“Because. I’ve kissed a lot of people, and many of them weren’t good. Gotta spread my skills around and help the world be a better place.”

“That’s your reasoning?”

“Don’t believe me?” he asked. He pulled Sora’s hands. “Come closer. Straddle my lap. I won’t talk anymore.”

“Yeah? How will I learn?”

“That was the studying portion. Now comes the practical part of the test.”

Sora let Axel help him onto his lap, Sora’s thighs on either side of Axel’s hips. Sora didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he settled them on Axel’s shoulders. 

“You’ll figure it out. But a tip - I like when people play with my hair. Just...don’t pull too hard.” Axel winked. 

Sora blushed. “Can we…”

“Keep going? Absolutely.” Axel took Sora’s hips in his hands and leaned into him, capturing him in another kiss. It was completely different from this angle, and Sora found himself winding his arms around Axel’s neck in a desperate attempt to get closer. 

Axel’s hands would have stayed on Sora’s hips if he could help it, but Sora had just arched his back a little, pressing his chest against Axel and how could he blame him? Axel knew what he was doing to him. Axel’s fingers travelled, finding their way under Sora’s t-shirt, mapping out the warm skin he found across Sora’s back, smiling against Sora’s mouth as he felt the goosebumps.

Axel squeezed Sora’s hips again, holding tightly, and Sora ground his hips down against Axel without even meaning to. Sora groaned into Axel’s mouth as Axel gave a breathy laugh. 

“Nice,” Axel breathed. Sora broke the kiss for a moment, his eyes glazed, cheeks flushed. 

“I…”

“Did that on your own. You’re learning. I don’t know if I’ll need to teach you anything,” Axel said, his voice full of pride. Or lust. Maybe both.

Sora sighed. “I’m…”

“If you want to stop, just give the word.”

“No, I...don’t want to stop.” Sora licked his lips. “If that’s cool.”

Axel moved his hands over Sora’s ass and squeezed. “More than cool. You’re in control. Don’t forget.”

Sora nodded. “Okay.”

Axel had intent of kissing Sora’s mouth, but saw his pulse hammering in his throat and made for the skin of his neck instead. He knew the rules of high school - don’t leave marks that could be seen above the uniform. So he pulled at the neck of Sora’s tshirt to trace his collarbone with his tongue, his teeth light over the skin, smiling as Sora’s fingers tightened in his hair, Sora gasping softly. 

Axel took Sora’s hips lightly and pulled away for a moment. “Want to lie down?”

Sora blinked. “I…”

“You’re in charge,” Axel promised. Sora nodded and climbed off Axel, who encouraged Sora to lie back against the couch, setting a pillow underneath his head and laying next to him, entangling their legs. Sora wrapped his arms around Axel’s shoulders, still not sure what to do with his hands.

“You’re doing great,” Axel promised. He kissed him again, slowly, trying his best to kiss away Sora’s nervousness. It didn’t take long. Axel’s hand on Sora’s hip found skin between t-shirt and shorts and travelled under his shirt, Sora whimpering.

Sora had started to tremble. Axel didn’t know if it was from frustration, or nerves, so he knew it best not to press him. “You okay?” he asked softly. Sora nodded.

“Promise?” Axel insisted. Sora nodded again, threading his fingers into Axel’s hair. 

Axel smiled faintly.”Tell me the moment you change your mind.”

“I will,” Sora whispered. “Kiss me again.”

“Yes, sir.”

Axel kissed him, and this time it was Sora to deepen it, his tongue seeking Axel’s. Axel knew he was treading on thin ice, but listened for Sora’s heartbeat to change, watched his face for worry, Axel’s hands moving to Sora’s legs, gripping behind his knee to lift his leg up and around Axel’s waist so their hips were together. 

“Still okay?”

“Stop asking,” Sora breathed. “I’ll tell you.”

Axel grinned, brushing Sora’s hair out of his face. “Good.”

Axel tested the waters, watching Sora’s face as he ground his hips lightly against Sora’s. Sora’s eyes shuddered closed and he hissed, his fingers tightening in Axel’s hair.

_Perfect._

“Do that again,” Sora breathed. “Please,” he begged. Axel nodded, lowering his forehead against Sora’s, holding Sora’s leg by the back of his knee to get the angle just so as he moved his hips against him, Sora arching against the couch and into him. 

The friction was gorgeous. Axel sometimes got preoccupied with Roxas when they fooled around, knowing that sex would be the goal, but sometimes just fooling around was delicious enough, the tension thick. This was perfection, Sora gripping his hair, his other hand having wormed underneath Axel’s arm to press his hand against the redhead’s back tightly, holding him in place.

Silence but for Sora’s gasps, it wasn’t long before Sora found himself holding tightly to Axel, his fingers tangled in tshirt and hair, pulling as he came, embarrassed. Axel grinned, knowing that look. He kissed Sora as best he could with his laboured breathing, shuddering as he came moments later.

He fell against Sora’s chest limply, breathing heavily. “Sorry. I guess we could have taken our pants off.”

Sora laughed. “No, that’s...I’m good.”

“Yeah. That was fucking hot,” Axel admitted. Sora’s fingers loosened from Axel’s hair. 

“I’m okay, before you ask,” the brunet said softly. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Axel replied, shifting them so they were side by side, Sora’s leg still wrapped around Axel’s waist to keep them close.

Sora didn’t know what to say to Axel as the redhead studied his face, cheeks flushed, a lazy smile across his face.

“That was awesome,” Sora whispered. Axel grinned. 

“It was. Thanks for....letting me.”

“I wanted to,” Sora said. “I promise.”

“We should probably clean up,” Axel said. “I don’t want to get up, but...It’ll be gross if we don’t.”

Sora frowned. “I...don’t have anything else to wear.”

“I’ve got clean stuff you can borrow if you want. I’m sure I’ll have something that’ll fit you.”

Axel sat them up and wandered to his bedroom, opening a dresser drawer. He pulled out some clean boxers. “Here. They’re clean.”

Sora grinned. “Okay, so…?” 

“So borrow them, and I’ll wash yours. Unless you want to carry home jizz-filled underwear on the bus when I know you didn’t bring a backpack.”

Sora blushed. “Okay, fair point.”

“I’ll go change in the bathroom. Just meet me back in the living room when you’re done. Laundry’s ...that pile over in the corner.”

Axel gestured to a large pile of dirty clothes on the floor and grinned, leaving Sora in his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later when they’d both cleaned up and changed, Sora found himself sitting back on the couch, a curious feeling in his belly. 

Axel brought him a cup of Coke and sat next to him, throwing his arm around the back of the couch. 

“You want to talk about it?” Axel asked. Sora turned to him and frowned. 

“What is there to talk about?”

“Do you want me to tell Roxas, or do you?” 

Sora hesitated. “What do I tell him?”

“Whatever you want. He told me you’d probably come see me, so he wouldn’t be surprised.”

Sora didn’t know what else to do, so he settled into Axel’s side. “I don’t know how to word....What just happened.”

“We fooled around, it was great. The usual.”

“But -”

“Sora.” Axel kissed the side of his head. “Are you always so introspective after? Do you do this after you jerk off?”

“I go to Catholic school, what do you think?”

Axel laughed. “Fair point. Look. Think about whatever you want. Know that I wanted to be here, which is why I invited you over, and I had a great time. You can stay here and keep eating pizza and we can watch shitty movies and make out, or you can go home, or we can call Roxas and he can join us to hang out or whatever. It’s all your call, it will always be your call. Cool?”

Sora smiled gently. “...Have you always been this cool?”

“Yeah. People just don’t expect it because I’ve got tattoos on my face and I get into fights a lot. But I care about my own, got it memorized?”

Sora blushed. _His own._

“I like you, Sora. I like Roxas too. Let’s just take everything one step at a time, okay?” Axel turned on the tv and squeezed his arm around Sora. 

One step at a time.

\--


	12. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Axel make out in a car sometimes in high school. It's a secret, though. Don't tell.

Axel was one of the only seniors with a car. 

Roxas counted himself lucky that Axel wanted to spend so much time with him, especially in this car, parked in a dark parking lot out back by the track. 

The windows were foggy, despite being cracked open, and all Roxas knew was the smell of him. 

Axel smelled like cigarettes on any given day, even if he hadn’t smoked. The scent of smoke, campfire or cigarette smoke, followed Axel around, in his hair, on his clothes. Roxas found it intoxicating, even if it burned his throat while they were making out.

It was always worth it. Axel kissed like it was the end of the world.

Axel always pushed his seat back all the way, both to make room for his long legs when he was driving, and to ensure Roxas didn’t bump the horn with his ass when he straddled Axel during their front seat shenanigans.

It still managed to happen almost every time anyway.

Axel was never in a rush, which Roxas appreciated, despite his own need to be frantic, his fingers desperate, needy. 

That evening, it was well past eleven when they’d parked in the dark, lit only by the nearby streetlamps. Axel had said once that he liked looking at Roxas in dim light, that it gave his face a mystical quality. Roxas had said he was probably full of shit.

Axel had kissed every exposed inch of skin that night, then had dropped him off a block from home, as usual, kissing his hand before Roxas got out of the car.

Roxas didn’t know what to make of Axel. He didn’t talk much, he smiled often, though he didn’t mean it, and he never fucked him without permission.

Tonight, Axel was, as usual, not in a rush, his fingers slow on the skin of Roxas’s back under his t-shirt. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” he murmured, parting their kiss. Roxas sighed. 

“I dunno, why aren’t you?” Roxas let out a noise of frustration. “Look, I’m not supposed to be out past midnight, we’re on a time limit here.”

 

Axel moved his hands from Roxas’s back and set them on the blonds’ hips. “I can take you home.”

Roxas groaned. “Fuck, that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

“What’s your deal?” Roxas demanded.

Axel sighed. “I’m gonna take you home. I’d hate for you to get in trouble.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want my parents to find out I’m seeing a _guy,_ ” Roxas spat. 

Axel’s eyes flashed with hurt and he started the car, opening the window more to clear out the fog. 

He said nothing on the short drive back and dropped Roxas a block from home. He caught Roxas’s hand as the blond was getting out of the car but didn’t kiss it. 

“I really like you, Roxas. I don’t hurry because I don’t want to. Maybe if you’re in a hurry it’s because you’re scared, or ashamed. Figure out what you want from me before this happens again.” Axel seemed sad, his voice soft as he dropped Roxas’s hand. “I’ll see you around.”

Roxas stood on the street and watched Axel’s taillights disappear into the darkness.

\--


	13. Rad as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Roxas, twins, discuss something Sora's worried about. Far future, adults, Sora and Riku are married.
> 
>  
> 
> From a Tumblr prompt, heartspocky requested "You're not worried?" to be used in a drabble with Roxas and Sora.

“You’re not worried?” 

“Nah, I guess not,” Sora muttered, but he knew his twin would see past his grin. 

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Roxas,” Sora said, nudging Roxas in the ribs as he sat down next to him on the couch.

“Tell me anyway.” Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from his brother to give him the space to gather his thoughts.

“Well, what if... Okay, this is stupid, but you asked.” Sora sighed, absentmindedly fiddling with his wedding ring. “What if the baby doesn’t like me? Like. That’s the thing. I’m technically not gonna be biologically involved, why would it have any reason to like me?”

“Aside from you being the best dad ever?” Roxas frowned. “Sora. You’re gonna be an amazing dad. Why would you worry that your kid won’t like you? Literally every child I know that’s been around you has worshiped you.”

“This is different, Roxas.”

“It’s not.” Roxas turned to Sora and shook him lightly by the shoulders. “So what if you have a baby through a surrogate. So what? Family isn’t just blood, you know? Sometimes your blood betrays you. Sometimes blood sucks. Look at Vanitas. He’s a piece of shit, and I wish we weren’t related to him. Now you and Riku, you’re family. You’re not blood, you’re married and you love each other and you _chose_ to be family. And this baby you’re having with this lovely lady who has offered to do this for you guys is going to give you the best baby ever, and it’s gonna be the most fuckin’ spoiled kid in the universe, so don’t even try to tell me you’re worried the kid isn’t going to like you.”

Roxas leaned his forehead against Sora’s and closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the tears his twin was shedding. “I mean it, you giant dork. You guys are gonna be such good dads.”


	14. Ikea Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel comes to Sora and Riku's to discuss marital issues but they're busy with something else.
> 
> Gift for Heartspocky, but then again what KH fic of mine isn't.

Axel didn't always come over to bother them, but when he did it was usually pretty serious.

It was almost half past eleven when he'd knocked on the door, and now Riku was sitting next to him on the couch while Sora was bringing a full teapot into the room, balancing mugs in his left hand.

“Sorry my brother's such an idiot,” Sora said, setting the teapot on the coffee table and handing a mug to Axel.

Without a word, Riku shifted forward on the couch and set a coaster under the teapot and respectable mugs.

“It's an Ikea table, Riku,” Sora muttered.

“I still paid for it,” Riku muttered in return.

“So can we focus on _my_ marital problems instead of yours?” Axel interrupted, holding the empty mug and frowning.

Sora blushed. “So what happened?”

Axel sighed. “I keep going over it in my head and it just feels so ...stupid.”

“Was it a final straw type of argument?” Riku asked softly. “Sometimes that's all it takes.”

“He was mad I hadn't done the dishes,” Axel said, shrugging.

Riku pursed his lips. “That's definitely a final straw type of argument.”

“Riku asks me to do them all the time,” Sora said. “Like literally every day.”

“You still don't do them,” Riku muttered.

“Sorry, I feel like I'm interrupting a fight of your own here,” Axel said, setting the mug down. “I'm gonna go, if it's all the same.”

“Go back home,” Riku insisted. “He's probably not as mad as you think he is.”

“He threw a plate at me, but okay,” Axel shrugged. “You guys work out whatever the hell _this_ is. Roxas and I are dysfunctional all the time. You two are destined. If you guys divorce, especially over something stupid like a water ring on a coffee table, there's no hope for anyone.”

Axel stood and put his shoes on by the door. “See you guys.”

When the door clicked closed behind him, Sora grinned. “Did it work, do you think?”

Riku sighed. “Lock the door, just in case he decides to come back.”

“Figures tonight’s a night they had to have a fight,” Sora mused, flicking the lock on the door.

“Cockblocking bastard,” Riku muttered, heading back to their bedroom.

“You guys done or what? I'm tired of waiting,” came a voice from the dim light of Sora and Riku's bedroom.

“You're so impatient, Vanitas. Yes, he's gone,” Riku said.

A wicked grin glinted from the bed, lit by the light from the hall. Vanitas shifted, grunting as his restraints held him tightly to the bedposts. Riku was glad he'd tied Vanitas up before Axel had shown up. Vanitas would have interrupted them for sure just to be a dick about it. Riku realized Vanitas could have shouted, since he hadn’t gagged him, but maybe Vanitas didn’t feel like being difficult tonight. This intrigued him. Since when was Vanitas never difficult?

Vanitas grinned and licked his lips. “Good. Now get in here and strip. We've lost time to make up for.”

“You talk tough for someone tied to my bedposts.”

“You talk too much in general,” Vanitas purred. “Get over here and put your mouth to better use.”

Sora shook his head. “You guys are fuckin’ weird.” 

“Speak for yourself, Camera Guy,” Riku said with a laugh as he pulled off his shirt. Sora just turned on the video camera and set it up on the dresser across from the bed. 

Axel had just been a temporary distraction.

 

\--


End file.
